


Confusing Love

by Lyuzek



Category: Naruto PreShippuden/Shippuden
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyuzek/pseuds/Lyuzek
Summary: Hey guys and gals first time making a story let me know if i need to make things more clear or more understandable.thanks, hope you guys like it!





	1. How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals first time making a story let me know if i need to make things more clear or more understandable.  
> thanks, hope you guys like it!

You’ve known them for a long time, since you were little you went to the Hyuuga compound since you never really had parents, they were always gone doing whatever they wanted.One day you overheard them talking 

“We should just get rid of her she is useless and not worth our time dear.” your mother said to your father, 

He looked up at her and said “I know, and we should but where would we bring her?”

“That isn’t our problem because when she wakes up we won’t be here.”

Once you heard them say that you gathered your things and left later that night. You ran into Hinata and her team, she looked at you and asked if you were ok, you clearly were not ok since you were balling your eyes out.  
Once you told her everything she said “you can live with me”.  
When you arrived at the Hyuuga’s house you hung out with Hinata and Hanabi, you saw movement in your peripheral vision and looked over only to see in was a boy with long brown hair. You were confused on why he was standing there. Hinata told the Hyuuga boy to grab your things, he did as he was told and Hinata brought you to your room. When you got to your room the Hyuuga boy set your stuff down and left, once you knew the boy was gone you whispered to Hinata 

“Who’s that boy?” you asked her

She giggled “that's Neji Ni-san, he’s stubborn at times but once you get to know him he isn’t a bad guy.”

You nodded and grabbed you’re things to put them away, when you were done you thanked Hinata and asked if there was any way you could repay her.

“You don’t have to do anything I was just helping you because your my friend.” she said cheerfully 

‘Friend’ you thought about that word, no one ever said that word to you, you don’t know what that word really means but you knew if must’ve meant something nice because your heart skipped a beat.  
She left and you sat in bed thinking about your parents wondering f they even noticed you left yet. ‘If they did they wouldn’t give a f*ck’ you thought. You eventually fell asleep.


	2. Realization

You were running from a large crowd followed by nine large beasts,

a sandy-brown coloured tanuki the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it and has a jagged, concave mouth ,

a completely engulfed in cobalt blue and black flames with right being yellow and the left being green bakeneko/Kasha,

a Turtle/Crab with spikes all over its body and three shrimp-like tails with its eyes are red with yellow pupils,

a red-furred and green-skinned monkey with a body-build of a gorilla it has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils and has spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails and elongated blunt fangs and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown,

a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and two shorter horns in front,

an enormous white — with a light blueish tint — bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet and six long tails it has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth,

a blue armored kabutomushi (カブトムシ, rhinoceros beetle) with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings along with an actual seventh tail all growing from the end of its abdomen,

an extremely massive ushi-oni with four long horns on its head similar to that of a Jacob sheep and the lower left part of its horns looked like it was sliced off and the right horns were destroyed, its lower half consists of its eight tails which resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus,

a kitsune with nine long swiping tails it has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

You were running a fast as you can,

      “get away from me!!” You shouted as you tripped over a large rock,then you woke up in a panic and grabbed your chest

      “What the f*ck was that?” you whispered as you got up to walk around.

Eventually you found your way outside in the garden, you stood staring at the fireflies as you felt a presence behind you, before you knew it you smacked the person behind you making them fall.

      “What the hell was that for!?!?” You noticed you hit that Hyuuga boy “...something with an N....” you thought trying to remember his name.

“Sorry about that you just scared me hehe….” you nervously laugh as you help him up.

      “Yea whatever, why are you out here anyway (Y/N)?” He looks at you confused as he rubs his cheek.

“Um… just thought I’d walk around..” you mumble, “oh god why am I so nervous right now?” you think fidgeting with your thumbs.

      “Okay.” as he turns to leave.

“Wait.” you shout as you grab his wrist, all of a sudden you saw parts of his past and it made you cry.

Later when you come too you find yourself being carried by him as he’s running looking down at you shouting your name. “Wh… where am I..?” you say quietly trying to move.

      “Don’t move you need to rest.” he says to you as he brings you to a medic. You look up at his concerned face and it makes your heart skip several beats and you turn the colour of a tomato and faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey let me know if you guys like and want me to continue this story or if you have any suggestions!  
> <3 :3


	3. BECOME A SHINOBI?!?!?!?

You wake up the next morning and you find yourself in your bed, you look around the room, and you see Neji and almost jump out of bed.  
“Neji? What are you doing in my room??” you look at him with a red face feeling violated.  
He looks at you annoyed, “don’t worry, Lord Hiashi told me to keep an eye on you.” he gets up and walks to the window.  
“Oh did he?” you smirk “or did you come in here because you were worried about me??” you tease.   
“Ugh..” he groans as he rolls his eyes, “....” he looks at you concerned, you see his face and turn away blushing.   
He inhales “your eyes what are they and where did you get them?” he asks seriously.  
You look at him extremely dumbfounded “what do y-”   
The pain in your head cuts your sentence short “ahhggg…” you hunch over holding your head, he notices and rushed to get a medic.   
“don’t …..leave…? You mumble hoping he hears you, shockingly he does and walks next to your bed   
“You need a doct-” he noticed you grab his arm and you show no intention of letting go so he stays to comfort you.  
You look up at him with big (E/C) eyes, and smile warmly. “thanks..” you still hold his arm,   
He begins to slide your hand into his and he holds it tightly, you blush as you lay like that till you fall asleep. You have that dream again, but you decide not to run instead, they still ran at you and then you woke in a sweat. The nurses noticed   
“are you all right?”  
You look at her   
“yes I’m ok, thanks” you look around for Neji  
“where’s Neji?”   
“He’s with Lord Hiashi right now but he’ll be back later.”  
“Alright”  
You sit up in bed and doodle on a piece of paper in you mostly filled sketchbook, a few hours pass until you hear Neji come in.  
He closes the door behind him and walks to you,   
“Hiashi wants to see you.”  
You sit up and close your sketchbook “alright but why does he want to see me??”  
“I don’t know, but he wants to see you right now.” he looks at you impatiently   
“Okay…” you get out of bed and he walks you to where Lord Hiashi is,  
“Ji-san, here's (y/n)” he tells him as he enters the room before you. Once you are in front of Lord Hiashi you bow  
“Nice to see you Lord Hiashi.” He bows in return.  
“Neji told me about your eyes” he says seriously but still has a slight smile on his face.  
“I don’t understand?” you are extremely confused, ‘what is wrong with my eyes???’ you thought.  
He ignores what you said and inhales,   
“(y/n), I enrolled you in the ninja academy. I think you will be a magnificent shinobi”   
You sweat drop  
“wh…..what!?!?”


	4. Passing the test!

The next day Hiashi walks you to the academy, on your way there you see naruto at Ichiraku eating as much ramen as he can. Once you got to the academy a man was standing waiting for us,

“ah, Hiashi-san is this (y/n)?” 

“Yes, (y/n) this is Iruka he will be your teacher.”

You smile at Iruka “hi sensei.” 

“Well since you came a little late the teams were all assigned..” he thinks for a moment,

“I could have you take a simple test” he looks at Hiashi “If that’s okay with you Hiashi”  
Hiashi nods, and you go inside with Iruka. 

“Alright sit where you’d like and I’ll get that test” he leaves as you find a place to sit, he comes in and hands the test to you with a hopeful smile 

“if you need help or have any questions I’m here to help.”  
You nod and start working, you finish in less than five minutes and had the test to Iruka, 

“wow your fast, you can go home now I’ll contact Hiashi once I correct it.”

“Oki” you say happily as you skip out of the room.  
You’re on your way home and you see Neji with his team.

“Alright team let’s do 1000 pushups” shouts a man in a green jumpsuit, then the boy in the green jumpsuit started shouting, you got a little annoyed and tuned it out and continued walking. You started to think about your parents and where they even went, Neji saw you walking and found his way by your side, you didn’t know he was there until he bumped your shoulder and it snapped you back into reality. 

“Why did you do that?” you say a little annoyed

“You were spaced out and wouldn’t answer me”

“Oh...” you look down and keep walking, he noticed you were sad 

“so, Hinata sama told me about what happened to you and your parents.” you didn’t look at him all you did was wipe your eyes. 

“Are you alright (y/n)?” he looked at you concerned, you nodded

“Yeah I’m fine let’s just not talk about it right now” he nods

“Hiashi told me about your test, how did it go?”

“It was surprisingly easy, I finished in five minutes!” you cheerfully say 

Neji sweat drops, ‘how the hell did she think it was easy, let alone finish in five minutes? I bet she failed it.’ 

You get to the compound and walk to your room, “haaa” you see your sketchbook on the bed and grab it.

“Hmmm...what should I draw now?” you look out the window and see Hinata training with Neji, “aha” you start to scribble on you blank page.

A while later you finish and you look at your masterpiece. “I think I got everything..” you sigh and lay on your bed. You fall asleep for about thirty minutes until Neji shakes you awake. 

“Hiashi wants to speak with you right away” you jump out of bed and fix your clothes, “okay” you run down the halls with Neji and Hinata till you get to the room Hiashi is waiting in. you bow as you enter

“Did Iruka finish correcting my test?” you look at him.

“Yes, you passed with 100%” he says with a smile 

“Yes!” you shout as Hinata and Neji jaws drop. You look at them confused “what?”

“(y/n) Iruka wants to see you tomorrow bright and early.”

“Alrighty” you smile and leave, 

“How did she get that high of a score?” says Neji slightly irritated. 

“.....” Hinata looks down defeated

“I do not know but we will see how she does the rest of the way.” Hiashi says.

The next morning you went to see Iruka sensei, “hi (y/n), I bet Hiashi already told you your score?” you nod. “I was surprised when you got that high of a score, Sasuke Uchiha is a top A student and he barely passed.” you jaw drop and look at him.  
“So I already chose what team you will be on and your team is team 7” he says awkwardly, “your team members are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.” 

You smile “thanks Iruka” you say as you hug him. 

“It’s no problem, just take care of Naruto for me alright?”

“Ok.” you nod happily.


	5. Telling Hinata

The next day you met your team, “everyone this is our new teammate (y/n)” 

“Hey.” you say to the confused kids, “why did we get another teammate?” says the one with blonde spiky hair. 

“She Aced the text and Iruka put her on our team, so stop complaining Naruto.”

“Whatever.” naruto replies annoyed, the pink haired girl and the dark blue haired boy sweat drop. 

You hold out your hand to Naruto “I hope we can be best friends Naruto-san”

“I’m (y/n) and i hope to get to know you all!” you smile and clap your hands together.

“Well it’s good to have a good influence on our team” says Kakashi doing his closed eye smile.

“So what are we doing in today’s mission?” asks the boy with dark blue hair.

“We will be escorting a bridge builder and make sure he finishes the bridge.” 

“That’s a lame mission Kakashi sensei, why can’t I get an S rank mission?” naruto says

Kakashi sighs “everyone go home and pack their mission gear we’re leaving in the morning, we all meet at the village gate.” he jumps away, you turn around to leave but Naruto walks up next to you, “hey (y/n)-chan want to get some ramen?” 

“Sure! That sounds great” you walk with him till you get to Ichiraku’s and order 

“I’ll have a miso soup with extra pork!” Naruto tell the man, and he looks at you,

“O-oh, I’ll have what he ordered” you say slightly flustered, once you get your order Naruto is already almost done but you want to savor every moment of the ramen, as soon as you start eating you can’t stop and you eat at least five bowls. You lean on the counter with an extremely full stomach. 

“You alright (y/n)-chan?” ask Naruto with a big grin on his face

You giggle “that was amazing ramen!” you can’t help but grin, you were heading home when your stomach started to hurt. 

“I definitely ate too much..” you groan, you head down the hall to your room as you heard Neji and Hinata training. You decide to peak through the door 

“Amazing~” you watch every movement they make taking a mental note of it all, you notice Hanabi walk up next to you and crouches down, 

“Hinata is so pretty~” she whispers, you look at Hinata as she runs at Neji. you can’t help but stare at him, his movements are perfect and fast.

Hanabi pokes you “are you alright (y/n)-san?”

“Yea, I should head to my room, ahaha” you laugh scratching the back of your head as you leave. Once you get to your room you run to your bed and screech into a pillow. “Why is he so cute?” you mumble into your pillow, 

“Why is who so cute?” asks a quiet voice, you turn around to see Hinata you sight 

“Oh it’s just you, you scared me” you hold your chest and get up. 

“Sorry, who were you talking about (y/n)-san?”

“O-oh i-it’s no one d-don’t worry bout it Hinata-sama” you stutter trying to change the subject. She sits down and gestures for you to sit next to her, you obey.

“(y/n), it’s ok to talk to me I wont tell anyone.” she looks at you with her big lilac tinted eyes, you sweat drow and lower your head in defeat, 

“Alright…." 

"um.. i-it’s..Neji….” you mumble waiting for her to say something but also hoping she didn’t hear you. She looks at you with a smile, 

“I think you should try to get closer to him, you guys would be cute together!” she says excitedly 

“Okay” “wait….how do I get close to him if I have a mission in the morning?” you scream internally, 

“Well when you come back from your mission you can get close to him” she says softly. You nod as you both get up to go eat dinner, your sitting in front of a huge table with tons of traditional style meals.   
“So..so much food” you look at the grilled fish and your mouth waters like a waterfall. Before you know it you ate so much that your stomach is so big it looks like your 5 months pregnant.

“I think I should get to bed..” you say as you walk to your room with Hinata, once you get to your doorway you hug her goodnight and go in your room to go to bed. You stare at the ceiling thinking about the mission you have in the morning, you fall asleep and curl up in a ball.


	6. First Mission

You wake up early and get dressed in your mission gear Iruka gave you, you pack bandages, extra kunai, extra clothes, and some food. 

“I think I have everything.” you say aloud to yourself as you leave the compound. You wave bye to Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi, Neji was out training. When you get to the village gate you meet up with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, you’d like to be close friends with Sakura and Sasuke but you stay close to Naruto since you feel more at ease when your by him. A few hours pass and Kakashi is late

“What’s taking Kakashi sensei so long??” Sakura and Naruto groan, you stand there with a small smile on your face. ‘I wonder what is going to happen on the mission today.’ you think to yourself. 

“Sorry I’m late guys, a black cat crossed the path so I had to go a different way” he smiles under his mask not guilty at all.

“You liar!!!” Sakura and Naruto shout at Kakashi, you just giggle and turn to the drunk man walking up next Kakashi. He waves his hand up and down

“Yare yare, oh this is Tazuna the man we will be escorting.” he gestures towards the drunk man, he looks at the three of you irritated,

“What!?they’re just kids!” you smile but deep down you want to punch him, ‘just wait and see old man’ your inner self shouts as Naruto starts yelling at the man and Kakashi.

“Hi, I’m (y/n)” you hold out your hand to the man, he shakes your hand but you tighten your grip and the whole team hears a slight crunching as Tazuna tries to pry his hand from your grip, you let go still smiling.

“What the hell” he looks up at you in anger

“Just because we’re kids doesn’t mean we can’t be ninja” your face becomes blank, Kakashi helps him up as you all get on your way. You see a puddle and nudge Kakashi’s shoulder he notices and stays a little back. All of a sudden two mist ninja come out of the puddles and attack Kakashi

“Protect Tazuna-san!”you shout at the others as your eyes start to hurt while you jump on the two ninja, you use gentle fist and nearly kill them both as your eyes stop hurting but they feel heavy, before you hit the ground you feel someone catch you.

“S-sensei..” you pass out, Sakura is sitting next to you keeping an eye on you, they all talk about what happened, as they notice your up.

“Oh, since she’s up we should start moving more enemies might be following us.” Kakashi stands up 

“Naruto, carry (y/n)” he says helping you up, 

“Why do I have to carry her Kakashi sensei?” Naruto wines, Kakashi looks at him and sighs

“Just do it Naruto ” he brings you to naruto’s side as Naruto bends down gesturing for you to get on his back, you climb on his back and cling to him as they start to walk. Your blushing like crazy and look to your left to see a surprisingly jealous Sasuke, you blush more as he notices your looking at him, he turns away annoyed.  
Naruto starts walking slower than them, sasuke notices

“Hey let me carry her” he says while walking up to you two, Naruto get upset and you notice him tense up

“Naruto it’s okay you carried me as much as you could for now” you pat his head and he bends down allowing you to get off. You walk to sasuke as he’s bent down waiting for you to get on 

“I honestly don’t need to be carried I can walk” you mumble

“If you don’t get rest then you’ll be a burden to the team, just get on already” he looks over his shoulder at you, you sigh and climb on his back but don’t cling to him as much as you did Naruto.


	7. Zabuza Momochi

Naruto throws a kunai in the brush and everyone but you and Sasuke are surprised, 

“Hmph just a mouse” he says confidently while you jump off of Sasuke as he lets you and walk up to Naruto not phased at all by his actions.

“‘Just a mouse’ yeah right everyone can see through your stupid act” Sakura screams

“Naruto, those are kunai knives, there dangerous.” Kakashi says slightly worried as Tazuna is shaking with anger behind him.

“Stop trying to scare me you scrumpy little dwarf!!!” Tazuna screams at the top of his lungs

“Hey is someone hiding over there, no over there” he shouts as he throws a kunai in nother bush.

“Thats it Naruto!” sakura yells as she punches him in the back of the head.

“Ehhhh.. Why’d you do that? Someone really is following us I mean it!” he tells Sakura 

“Ugh… it’s just a rabbit guys.” 

as Kakashi goes in the bushes where naruto threw the kunai, finding a white snow rabbit with the kunai right above its head.

“(y/n) was right” Kakashi says

“*gasp* Naruto look what you did!”

“Huh? Oh I’m sorry little rabbit I’m sorry!” he picks up the scared rabbit and rubs it against his face.

“All this fuss over a rodent?” Tazuna asks irritated ‘thats a snow rabbit but the color they only have white when it’s winter when the days are shorter, this rabbit was raised indoors which could only be used for one purpose a replacement technic’ Kakashi thinks while he looks up,. A man hidden in the tree watches you guys while sitting in a tree ‘so they’re already here.’ hegrabs his sword ‘hm no wonder the demon brothers failed in their mission, it’s the coy ninja from the village hidden in the leaves, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan’ 

“Get down” you shout at everyone as they look at you and see a giant sword heading towards them, they get down and wait till it passes over, the sword hits a tree as Zabuza lands on the hilt looking back at you guys, you all notice him ‘that must be..’ Kakashi thinks ‘alright this is my chance shine dattebayo, I’m ready this time i am not gonna lose out to Sasuke!’ naruto think to himself while looking back at Sasuke, 

“Well well, if it isn’t Zabuza Momochi rogue ninna from the village hidden in the mist” Kakashi looks up at him while walking up to the tree ‘rogue ninja? Whatever nothing’s gonna stop me, ready.. Go!’ you grab his arm right before he has a chance to dart at the man

“Your in the way get back”

“But why!?”

“He’s not like those other ninja he's in a whole other league, if he’s our opponent I’ll have to use this” he says reaching for his headband everyone looks at him ‘this could be treacherous’ 

“Kakashi of the Sharingan eye did I get that right it’s too bad but you’ll have to hand over the old man” Kakashi looks at him ‘Sharingan what is that’ Naruto looks at them both 

“Now manji formation, protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight!” he says as you get in your position waiting for the others

“Huh” sakura and the others are shocked

“I taught you team work now it's time to use it” he lifts his head band 

“I’m ready”

“Well looks like i get to see the Sharingan in action this is an honor” he chuckles 

“Hold on everyone is saying Sharingan, Sharingan will someone tell me what it is!?” Naruto shouts

“A rare power that resides in the eyes.” Sasuke begins

“the user of this visual jutsu or dojutsu can instantly comprehend any genjutsu, ninjutsu or taijutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker, it’s a rare type of dojutsu, but there's more to the Sharingan then that” you finish 

“That’s right you two, but you only scratched the surface-”

“Yes we know thats why we said there’s more to it than just that” you cut the man off, while the area fills with mist.

“I have to kill the old man but I guess I’ll go through you first Kakashi the copy ninja” 

“Everyone around Tazuna-san now!” you shout, as he moves to stand on the water to build up chakra, he disappears into mist 

“He’ll come after me first”

“But who is he?” Sakura asks 

“Zabuza Momochi he’s a master of the silent kill”

“Silent???” Naruto freaks out internally, you nudge his side 

“Don’t lower your guard! Good luck Kakashi sensei” you shout as the fog gets thicker

“We should get behind trees for extra protection now.” you whisper to the others, they all nod as you start to move as one behind some trees, you hear Zabuza list off arteries and important organs. You sense Sasuke shaking and gripping his kunai harder while watching Kakashi, you grab his hands

“He’ll protect us just breathe and focus on protecting Tazuna” you calm him down as zabuza attacks Kakashi.


	8. Secrets

Kakashi gets tricked into the water and trapped inside a water prison while Zabuza’s clone goes after you guys, you block his attacks while you luar his clone away from the others, you hear Naruto and Sasuke

“Sasuke I’ve got a plan.. Got it, now let’s beat this guy”

“Fight to save your sensei!” Tazuna tells you all, Sasuke uses the demon wind shuriken windmill of death attack and Zabuza jumps over it, Naruto appears behind him and throws another demon wind shuriken and Zabuza had to get away from Kakashi in order to dodge it, they continue to fight, Zabuza uses the water dragon jutsu and but Kakashi copies his jutsu and overpowers Zabuza’s water dragon, Zabuza gets pushed by the water against a tree while kakashi pins him to the tree with shurikens. All of sudden zenbons come out of the bushes and hit Zabuza in the jugular, the man grabs Zabuza

“I was sent to stop Zabuza”.  
‘Judging by his size and voice he must be the same age as Naruto but he’s an elite assassin??’ Kakashi watches him as he disappears with Zabuza. Once you get to the bridge Tazuna takes all of you to his house, you meet his grandson Inari and became close to him immediately. 

“Time for a training exercise.” you all follow Kakashi into the woods as he walks up a tree, you follow him up the tree, 

“Eh!?!” everyone looks up at you two confused, you hear them and look down at them

“What?” you look at them worried, Kakashi turns around and sees you 

“Eh, i guess you don’t have to do this but help the others learn their chakra control” he tells you as he jumps away, 

“o-okay” you jump down and they look at you

“Wow how did you and Kakashi sensei do that?” Naruto jumps toward you with his big blue eyes.

“Alright alright, focus your chakra in your feet and run up the tree if you fall mark where your last step was on the tree” you show them. They start running up three different trees and of course sakura finishes first and sits next to you.

“Haa, that was hard..” she sighs

“Hehe at least you got it now we just have to wait for them to get it” you giggle, 

“Hey Sakura, (y/n) how did you do it so fast” Naruto shouts at you two you look at Sakura and get up to walk to Naruto, 

“Focus a lot of your chakra in your feet, imagine a layer of chakra on the bottom of your feet but if you lose your focus it won’t work so pay stay focused” you whisper in his ear. He hugs you as a thanks you smile and pat his back as you get up to leave with Sakura, once your back at the house you and Sakura sit out on the porch above the water

“I hope they don’t get into a fight..” you sigh 

“If they do Sasuke would knock some sense into that idiot Naruto” she laugh, you laugh with her as you sense their chakra coming closer, you stand up and go into the kitchen to help Inari’s mom set up the table, you wait for Naruto and Sasuke to get back before you start to eat. They come in and start eating 

“I want some more!” they both shout as they puke, you get up to grab a mop and clean, when your done cleaning you take a few bites from your plate as Sakura gets up and looks at the picture on the wall. 

“Hey why is this picture torn? Inari you were looking at it all throughout dinner, it looks like someone else was in the picture” she turns to look at him, you immediately feel a large cloud of sadness over the three, you start to cry a little but you wipe your tears away and stand up to go to the guest room as everyone watches. 

“That’s my husband..”

“They used to call him a hero in this land” he looks up as Inari gets up and storms out f the room,you lay in bed listening to everything as the rest of your team comes in to rest except for naruto, you can’t sleep so you go out to sit on the porch. You let your feet dangle into the water you lean back and sigh, you take your shirt and pants off while your still wearing your tank top and fishnet shorts. You jump into the water and swim, you let yourself float on the cool refreshing water. Once you are relaxed you get out and use your shirt to dry your hair as you walk inside, as you walk in you see Sasuke at the table trying to stay awake.

“Why don’t you just go to bed Sasuke?” you whisper, he looks at you and stands up. 

“Are you okay??” you walk up to him as he falls into your arms. 

“I used too much chakra..” he leans against you 

“Your such an idiot..”you sigh and help him to his bed, once you get him in bed you cover him up with his blankets.

“I’m guessing Naruto is still out there training” you sit on the edge of the bed.

“Of course he is, i bet he’s passed out” he smirks, 

“Hey you can’t even stand on your own so don’t start talking” you giggle with a smile on your face


	9. Training

Sakura woke up and went to get a glass of water, while she walked passed sasuke’s room she heard you and him talking. ‘She better stay away from him sasuke is mine!!!’ her inner self shouted while being engulfed in fire. She opened the door and looked at both of you,

“Sakura chan did we wake you?” you walk to her and hug her gentle.

“No, I was just getting a drink but I heard you guys talking” she looks at Sasuke, you remember when you were bringing him to his room you saw his past and realised something that you wanted to tell sakura but didn’t know if you should. All of a sudden Kakashi came in the room

“What are you all doing up at this hour?” he looks at you

“I couldn’t sleep, but why are you up sensei?” you question

“Well I heard you guys talking and thought I’d join” he does his signature closed eye smile, you all stay up till sunrise and you realize Naruto is still in the woods. 

“Naruto’s not back yet?” tazuna asks

“He’s probably died from using to much of his chakra.” she says without hesitation. 

“Well I hope not ” Inari’s mom says

“Naruto is a goofy kid but he’s a full fledged ninja” Kakashi states

“Sakura’s right he’s such a loser he’s probably lying dead somewhere” Aasuke snickers 

You look at Sasuke and Sakura pissed off 

“I’ll go get him” you sigh as you stand to leave

“You should eat before you go.” Inari’s mom smiles

“I can’t eat unless I know my teammate is okay” you say as you walk out to find him, Sasuke gets up 

“I’m going for a walk..” he follows you, you walk on the path to where you and the others were training when you walk passed a woman holding a basket of herds, while her long black hair touches your arm. You stop as you see that woman’s past, but you realize it was that boy who ‘killed’ Zabuza you know he didn’t kill him because you can still sense him but you didn’t tell Kakashi. You run to where you last sensed Naruto’s chakra, you look in the trees while he appears upside down in front of your face 

“J*sus Naruto don’t scare me like that!” you growl at his big grin

“Sorry (y/n) chan i didn’t mean to scare you” he scratched the back of his head standing upside down on a large tree branch, you realize he mastered it.

“Naruto! You did it!!” you shout while pulling him into a hug, 

“(y/n) chan…. Your squishing me..”he squirms trying to breathe you let him go.

“Sorry im just really happy you got it” you nervously giggle, he climbs down catching his breath

“It’s ok (y/n) chan, I like your hugs” he says with his big grin with pink tinted cheeks, you flick his forehead he looks at you confused but realises you have a smile on your face, his big grin comes back as you both start to giggle. Sasuke comes up behind you and hits naruto upside the head.

“Did you forget about breakfast loser?” you jump and your head hits him in the face, he falls back flustered. You help them both up 

“So how about a race to the top of the tree?” you point waiting for their reaction

“Alright! I’ll beat both of you for sure!!” Naruto shouts while sasuke sighs

“Alright then get ready” you all go to separate trees and get ready, you give the signal and you all start running up the tree, you are over half way up the tree when you can see them struggling. You stop and wait till they catch up once they pass you, you look at them and smile happily. Once nightfall hit they trained enough to get to the tops of the trees, you practically carry them to the house.

“We made it to the top!” Naruto shouts while throwing his fist in the air making you lose balance and fall back as they fall on you

“Ehhh….” you groan


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a short chapter!~

They get up as Naruto helps you up.

“Sorry (y/n) chan” he scratches the back of his head while still helping you up. 

“It’s ok Naruto, are you alright though?” you lean on him, 

“Of course I’m fine!” he smiles helping you to a chair at the table, you finish eating before everyone else and lay your head on the table. Naruto notices you fell asleep and giggles at your state, Kakashi looks over at you and sighs while he picks you up bringing to the guest room where you and Sakura sleep, laying you down and tucking you in. the next morning Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke leave to protect Tazuna at the bridge leaving you and naruto behind so you sleep. A while later you wake to a destroyed kitchen and see Inari and his mom aren’t there. You jump on Naruto to wake him up. 

“What was that for?” he shouts 

“Get the f*ck up Inari and his mom are missing!” you pull him to his feet and start to get your mission gear on, he gets up and does the same as you both run out. Finally you see Inari and two guys holding his mom, one knocks her out while the other one raises his sword to kill Inarai. You jump in front of Inari as the sword slices into your shoulder, Naruto kills the one holding his mom as you grab the sword and pulled the other man towards you while you stab him in the gut. You wake Inari’s mom and tell her to get back to the house. 

“Naruto are you ready?” you look at him

“Believe it!” he grins, you nod as you both run to the bridge. Once you get there Sasuke punches the masked boy  
“Naruto help Sasuke!” you yell at him 

“Ok but what are you going to do?” he looks at you as you stare at Zabuza, you snap yourself out of it 

“I’ll think of a plan you just have to by me time ok.” you look at him as he nods and goes to help him.


	11. Chapter 11

You see Naruto turn into his kyuubi mode after Sasuke passed out thinking he died, you run up behind Zabuza as Kakashi is distracting him,

“Gentle step twin lion fists!” you shout as you attack Zabuza, kakashi looks at you amazed while Zabuza jumps away but you got his arms so he can’t use them, kakashi looks at Zabuza and gathers his chakra in his hand to make the chidori and charges toward his but instead of hitting Zabuza he hit Haku, Kakashi pulls his hand out of haku’s chest and carries his out of the way, 

“Why….?” you look at Haku’s lifeless body, you run and start to heal him with the medical ninjutsu you studied but it wasn’t doing anything you eventually stood up and walked to zabuza. Suddenly a man a peared. 

“Looks like they did a number on you..Zabuza.” the man sneers 

“Gato, what are you doing here?” Zabuza hissed at him as the man walked over to Haku’s body

“Haha! They even killed your weapon friend!” he laughed as he kicked the dead boys face, you suddenly appeared behind him and shoved your hand in his back as it came out his chest when you put your other hand in the hole you created in his body and tore him apart.   
You looked at zabuza and the others while the other ninja’s Gato had hired run at you, you don’t notice until kakashi and Zabuza are in front of you. Kakashi picks you up and brings you next to Sasuke and Naruto, you look at them as Naruto army crawls toward you. 

“(y/n) - chan…. are you ok?” he says covered in small cuts everywhere, you wipe the blood off his face as your vision slowly goes red and black and all you could hear was Naruto shouting your name while adding ‘-chan’ at the end, you loved it when he did that it made you feel like you were wanted.   
You woke up and looked around only to find out you were in a hospital bed, a man stood up when he realised you were awake and walked next to your bed.

“Your finally awake, huh?” the man chuckled, you looked up at him as your eyes widen

“Kakashi sensei?” you sit up 

“Yes it’s me, you were out for almost two weeks.” he looks at you as a pushes the button on the remote for the nurse. You look at him confused about why you were asleep that long you shook your head. 

“Where are the others?” you ask him worriedly 

“Their training and waiting for you to wake up.” he smiles under his mask as he closed his visible eye simultaneously, you smile back at him as the nurses come in and check your vitals and check you out of the hospital. Kakashi brings you to the training grounds where your teammates were, 

“(y/n) - san!” sakura shouted as she ran to you, Naruto looked and saw it was you. 

“(yn) - chhaannn!!!!!!” he shouted as he jumped over Sakura and tackled you, you laughed along with him and Kakashi. 

“....” Sasuke walks over

“I should take you home Hiashi wants to speak to you” Kakashi says seriously while you nodded and helped Naruto and Sakura up. Once Kakashi brought you to the Hyuuga compound you walked inside and headed to the courtyard knowing he would most likely be in there, as you thought, he was there. You walked outside into the courtyard and closed the door behind you. Hiashi saw you and waved you over, you walk into the open courtyard 

“Kakashi told me what happened on the mission you just had. He told me when you were fighting your eyes changed for (e/c) to a bright purple, he said that it looks like you and the Sharingan and the Byakugan.” Hiashi says seriously as Hinata and Neji gasp.


	12. WHAT!!??

“W-what!?!?” you stuttered and looked at Him. 

“Hiashi-sama, how is that possible!?” Neji glared at you, Hiashi shook his head.

“I don’t know but we need to find out who her parents are and if it’s true about her eyes.” He looked at you while you just stared at him. 

“(y/n) you will train with Hinata and Neji while I go get some nurses to collect blood samples from you” 

“Alright” you walk up to Hinata, as she looks at you concerned. 

“I’ll be your first opponent (y/n).” Hanabi gets into her stance as you do while Neji and Hinata stand back. Before you know it Hanabi is lunging at you and tries to aim for your heart, you block it and hit her in the chest with your palms as she flings across the courtyard. 

“Hanabi didn’t even get to hit her..” Hinata mumbles, you look back at them and they gasp at your Bright lightning blue eyes. Neji stands and walks to you as you blush a little, 

“Well, let’s see if you actually are part of the Hyuuga clan. Show me what your eyes can really do” he gets in his stance you copy his stance as he appears behind you and aims for your spine, you turn around and grab his hand and pull him close to you. You realise your faces are inches apart and you push him away flustered. 

“(y/n)-kun!!” Hinata shouts, Neji looks at her as you hit him in the gut with your palm. He falls back and looks at you extremely shocked you got him off guard as Hinata looks at you the same way. 

“(y/n).” Hiashi walks outside to see Neji and Hanabi on the ground, he smiles and looks at you.

“I’m surprised, mean while we have the nurses here to take some samples” he walks inside. You go to help Neji up but he swats your hand away and gets up and walks inside as you help Hanabi up instead.

“......” you walk inside


	13. Oh No....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys and girls sorry for the infrequent uploading I've been focusing on my YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxUXc_-pq04&list=PL0Snu3-1JukfQF48MkZ8hyNlvOM8sYRti&index=173&t=124s   
> Subscribe to my channel please! <3

A week passes and the results aren’t in yet and the chunnin exams are soon. Your sitting on a wood training stump waiting for your team to show up 

“Why do I always show up so early!?” you groan, you sense chakra and look at where the senses are coming from.

“Oh. it’s just you Sasuke..” you sigh as you hold your chest. Hee scoffs and looks away.

“..hey….” he mumbles

“Hm?” you sit up and look at him. 

“Kakashi told me you might be part of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan.” He walks up to you.

“Oh, okay…?” you look at him waiting for him to say something again ‘Is he actually talking to me and not saying something rude or trying to start a fight!?!?’ you internally scream. 

“I heard what happened...ya’ know about your family..” you look at him hoping you didn’t start something. He just looked down, 

“What about it?” he looks up at you with rage in his eyes, you look at him and realise he now probably hates you so you get up and hug him 

“I’m sorry..” you mumble, he doesn’t move and lets you hug him. 

“(y/n)-chan!!” a voice shouts you turn around and push away from Sasuke knowing Naruto or Sakura would be mad to see you hugging him. All of a sudden Naruto jumps on you and you collapse on Sasuke.


	14. WTF just happened??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue this.   
> love you guys :3 <3

CHAPTER 14  
You now realize you’re on top of Sasuke and Naruto is laying on top of you. Embarrassed you sit up and crawl away but Naruto and surprisingly Sasuke is clinging to your waist you start to freak out.

~in thought~ “‘o-okay this must be sensei testing me with my genjustu training ehehe…’”

You look at them both and try to pry them off they glare at each other you realize they’re fighting for you you sigh thinking how cheesy this is, them fight over you. 

“There’s no way I’m gonna to let her fall for you, Believe it!” you just stare at him 

“Like she’d fall for a guy whos as dumb as you.” Sasuke snaps you start to giggle, they both look at you 

“So thats what this is all about hahaa” you sigh 

“You can let go of me now guys” you keep giggling, Kakashi and Sakura come over 

“What’s going on over here?” Kakashi asks, Sakura looks at you and sasuke she looks at me with the death eyes you look away.

“Whatever, I have something to say to (Y/N)” I blush and so many things run through your head like ‘am I kicked off the team’ ‘did I get an award for something!!??’ you stand up and take a few steps toward Kakashi, he ruffles your hair and you blush.

“We got the test results back and they confirm you are from both clans.” you look up at him and you then you look down 

“W...were they able to tell who my biological parents are?” you say in a sad voice 

He looks at you then looks away as he shakes his head, you turn around and run further into the woods knowing it’s dangerous. All you here are them yelling your name and trying to follow you but you lose them through the thick brush. You stop at a waterfall and get some water, you hear hissing and all of a sudden you have a sharp pain in your chest you look down and it’s a person with long black hair and you see his neck and freak out seeing his body is several feet away you punch him with such force your knuckles actually hurt 

“Who the f*ck are you and how dare you touch me like that!?” he chuckles 

“You’ll know who I am soon enough” he says as he disappears and you fall to your knees screaming from the pain as you look at your chest there’s a black mark right above you breast and. As it pulses more you start to faint and see your team running to you.

You wake up and you’re in a strange room you try to move but you just yelp in pain all of a sudden Naruto is in front of you with his stupid confused face 

‘What?“ you look at him

“Are you feeling any better?” he pouts, you blush and sit up 

“Yeah”you say as you stand up “so this is your place??”

“Yeh, I know it’s not much but it’s my home.” he grins, you smile at him realizing how much he’s been through. You find out you’ve been knocked out for a while.

 

The next day you wake up late with naruto and rush to the exam hall for the first part of the chunnin exam

“Oh no its a test” you sigh and don’t do anything and within five minutes your past out, you wake up not long after and finish the test and had it to the proctor everyone looks at you in shock   
“What? It’s not that hard guys” you sit down in your spot again, you notice the red head is looking at you as you both make eye contact, you immediately turn away.


	15. Rock Lee and Gai

CHAPTER 15

 

The next day you all meet up at the woods of death for the next part of our exam, you got a long lecture get heaven and earth scroll then go to the tower at the center of the woods. Your team run into this guy name Kabuto you don’t like him at all he just reminds you of that guy, you and Sasuke don’t say much to him. 

Your team runs into a guy by himself but knows shadow clones you throw a shuriken at the actual person and almost hit him.

“Annoying… ” you walk up to the guy and kill him. You don’t remember much of that time, but you and your team make it to the tower after grabbing the other scroll we needed from that guy 

Kabuto just glares at you. Your eyes glow bright blue/lilac colour. He freaks out and so does everyone else you all make it to the tower and walk in.

“I’m proud you guys made it this far” Iruka says as he come out of nowhere. He tells you whats next as he leads you to the arena. Some people leave and you were waiting for Kabuto to leave but he just glares at you and stays put so do you.

…

Sasuke is up you whisper to him “be careful he absorbs chakra….” he knobs as he understands. You watch him and Dosu fight you remember when you guys were still in the forest when that guy came back and bit Sasuke.

“Don’t lose to a ‘lil b**ch like him bro!!” you shout at him he smiles and quickly beat him.

The panel is scrolling through the names and your up against Kabuto, you jump down and stare at him he just glares when they guy said start you were immediately behind Kabuto and knocked him across the arena, as he came out of nowhere and hit you in the base of your neck you try to stand up but you body does something different, he kicks you down and beats you. You finally figure it out and your hand goes through his gut.

He fell to his knees and you pulled your hand out of him and he faints you make a demonic noise and the guy says you win the match everyone is afraid of me but and jump up next to Naruto and I sigh 

“Sorry you had to see me like that guys” you say to your team Sasuke pats you on the back

“At least you beat him I couldn’t stand him” He says which makes you giggle you see a boy in green and he’s up against the redhead the boy in green lost but you jump down to his body and you put your hands over him as a large mass of purple chakra left your hands and wrapped around him healing him. 

He is rushed to the hospital and checked to make sure you didn’t do anything to him that made his condition worse but they see his arm and leg is healed. Everyone’s jaws are touching the floor.

I look at the kids sensei and he walks up to you

“You didn’t have to but I’m sure Lee like to thank you in person meet me at the hospital later, and as for you Kakashi I’ll race you there”

“Calm down Gai your making a scene” kakashi says you chuckle. Finally it’s all over and can go home but you remember Lee and run to the hospital with Naruto. You make it there and ask where Lee’s room is they tell you the number and you guys walk to his room. Scanning the walls and the top of the doors for the number you finally see it.

You gently knock and Gai opens the door and starts spouting about youth and crap like that you ignore him and Lee.

“Lee?” you mumble he looks over at you and his eyes turn into heart shapes.

“So you must be the great(Y/N) Gai sensei was talking about!!” He shouts as he runs up to you giving a thumbs up.

“Yes I am and you must be the great Lee.” You chuckle and hold out your hand, as he realizes he didn’t introduce himself. Naruto just looks at us so does Gai.


	16. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry short chapter   
> looking at the screen kills m head hope you enjoy it   
> ~ <3 ;3

CHAPTER 16  
Gai started yapping about youth and about how youthful you are, so does Lee.

“We should get going it’s late” you say as you look at Naruto while you turn and leave. 

“See ya around ok?” you smile and suddenly smack into something hard

“What the..” you grumble and look at the person you ran into 

“Oh sorry Kakashi sensei I didn’t see you.” you bow slightly, he reaches out and ruffles your hair 

“Don’t worry about it.” he smiles and walks past, you just look at him and Naruto can tell you like him.

“Do you like Kakashi sensei?” he whispers in your ear

“No you idiot” you bark at him and start walking away. He laughs 

“I knew it you like Kakashi sensei!!!!” you he shouts and continues to laugh, you look at him and he jumps back.

“U-um (Y/N) your eyes” he mumbles and you realized it’s the first time he’s seen your eyes like that.

“Sorry” you say as your rub your eyes he relaxes and walks alongside you reach his place you remember the time lord hokage ordered you to stay with him until further notice. You walk in and lay on the bed as you quickly fall asleep.


	17. Konohamaru

CHAPTER 17

You have that dream again, the nine beasts were there and talking about a boy you couldn’t tell what they were talking about after but all you could remember was them talking about a boy. 

You squirm as you grow further from them waking Naruto and he shakes you and you hear is voice, you open your eyes and look at him.

“Hey hey, what’s wrong??” he asks you with a concerned face

“Nothing I’m fine” you smile as you grab your head in pain

“Well we have to get ready cuz we’re gonna be late for the next round.” he jumps up and gets ready, you do to and you both storm off. You run into Konohmaru

“There’s a secret passageway to the arena” he smirks and shows us to a patch of grass 

“really !?!?” you both say with big grins as he moves a piece of metal along the fence and it’s nothing 

“Now we’re even later then we were before” Naruto shouts as Konohamaru says there's definitely a way. You find yourself flying out a tree trunk into the hot springs.

“Hot hot hot!!” Naruto shouts as you just suck it up and get out fast, 

“If you ride this bull there I’m sure you both will make it in time” he smirks as he points to the bull.

“Alright bull let’s go” Naruto says as he kicks it in the side, which angers it and bucks him off as it sees the red on his back and charges.

“Why did you have to make him mad Naruto!?!?” you cry as you run with him

“Shadow clone justu” he shout and 15 Naruto’s show up and try to get them away, as they come back with more

“I thought you were supposed to lead them away!!” Naruto shouts

“We tried but more came!” another Naruto shouts as you roll your eyes and run faster. You both see the arena and shout 

“It’s up to you guys now!!” and try to squeeze through the gate with a bunch of Naruto’s, the bulls run into you guys and push you tough, you land face first and so does he. You lift your head to see the other people who won last round in the middle. 

Neji just looks at you and so does the redhead, Gaara, you stand and help Naruto and you heal his minor injuries. You just ignore everyone and wait for your turn to fight. 

“Naruto you idiot” Sakura shouts


End file.
